Lorelai's love
by Zivalover
Summary: Lorelai falls in love with a stranger. Femmslash please don't read if you don't like.crossover with NCIS
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own either show in it.

I hope you like this its my second story. If you don't know who the other person I'm sure you can find her on google if not let me know and I'll see what I can do. oh yea this story contains Femmslash so if you don't like don't read.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was having a great life. She had a beautiful daughter, lovely house and a great job. The only bad thing was her mother. She kept pestering her about getting married. She had tried with Luke, Max. It just wasn't for her. Rory was fine with not having a stepfather. Lorelai was wondering what was wrong with her. She was hoping that some day soon she would find out.

It was a chilly Wednesday that Lorelai's life changed. Business was slow and she was sitting at the desk reading a tabloid, I mean come on it has the best gossip in it. She heard the door open, looked up and saw the most beautiful person she has ever seen. She sat there stunned.

"Hi. I was just wandering if you had any empty rooms for the next week. I know it's sort of last minuet but, well, it looks like a nice inn."

"Um. Of course. So what brings you to this tiny town?"

"I decided to get away for work for awhile." Lorelai sat there looking at the women while typing in to see what room would be good.

"So who am I putting this under?"

"Kate Todd."

"Nice name"

"Thanks. Do you have a name or should I just call you ma'am."

"Oh yea my name is uh Lorelai Gilmore. You will be in room 16. If you need anything just let me know and I'll get it for you myself."

"Thanks. What time's breakfast?"

"Whenever you feel like it. Sookie, the chef, will cook anything you want whenever you want. If you want a pizza for breakfast then you can have pizza for breakfast."

"That sounds interesting. See you later" Lorelai smiled then watched the women walk away.

When Rory got to the inn she saw her mother staring into space. She walked up to her and stood there for a few moments.

"Mom is everything ok? Mom?"

"Oh yea just thinking about the most amazing person I just saw."

"Who is he?"

"Who said it was a he?"

"Ok who is she?"

"Well her name is Kate. She is a little shorter then me, dark hair and amazing body."

"Mom are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

"I don't know that maybe a possibility."

"Ok you have fun thinking of this Kate. I'm going to go get something to eat." Lorelai didn't say anything, just stood their staring off into space.

The next morning Lorelai got up extra early and told Rory she was going to eat breakfast at the inn. Rory just looked at her strangely then went back to sleep. Lorelai went into the inn and headed to the kitchen and told Sookie she was going to have breakfast in the dinning area. Sookie was busy cooking so she didn't really have time to think about what she was saying. Lorelai went into the dinning area and sat down hoping she hadn't missed Kate. After she had finished part of her coffee she thought she had missed her and was disappointed.

"Is this seat taken?" Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"No, you can sit there only if you want to though." Kate smiled and sat down. "So Kate what sort of job do you do? Unless you can't tell me because you are a secret spy or something."

"No I'm not a secret spy. I'm a NCIS agent." Lorelai looked at her curiously.

"Judging by your look I am assuming you have no idea what I'm talking about. NCIS stands for navel investigative services. We study crime scenes that deal with the navy people."

"Ooh sounds like fun"

"It can be but most of the time it's horrible. So I may be way off base but um, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Lorelai smiled.

"No I'm free after work. Why do you have anything in mind?"

"Yea I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to lunch or dinner or to the movies or something."

"I'd absolutely love to. Anywhere is particular you wanted to go to?"

"Um I'm not sure. It's still my first day and I was thinking that you would know someplace good."

"Well how about I think surprise you."

"Sounds great." They finished breakfast together and got to know each other more. After breakfast Lorelai went to work and Kate went to tour the town.

* * *

Do you like? no? Please let me know if I should continue


	2. Preperations

I know it's short but here's the second chapter. Thanl you so much to those two lovely people who reviewed. It was really apreiated.

* * *

Lorelai was as nervous as hell. She decided to take Kate to the movies then to dinner. She was going to give Kate the choice of what movie to watch. She was afraid that whatever she was going to wear would be either too dressy or too underdressed. She had most of her clothes thrown over her bed by the time Rory got home.

"Rory, sweetie, come here please, now."

"What mom."

"Help. I don't know what to wear. I want to look good." Rory stood for a moment. She picked up several things before deciding on a sleeveless red shirt with jeans.

"Not too flashy and not too underdressed." Lorelai looked at it for a moment.

"You are a genius. Thank you Thank you Thank you."

"How long into your date anyways?"

"About 3 hours. I really want to look good."

"So when will I get to meet this Kate lady?"

"You doing anything tonight? You can come to me with me to the inn and meet her there." Rory agreed then went to her room to do her homework.

Lorelai was running around the house going crazy.

"Rory where are my keys?"

"On the table mom. Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I'm afraid I'm going to forget something important and make a fool out of myself."

"Mom you're going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and you can call me if you need anything." Lorelai smiled a little._ I love having a daughter like Rory. What did I do to deserve a daughter like her?_ Lorelai stood there for a moment then snapped out of it.

"I'm going to get going now and straighten something's out at work." Rory laughed at her mom.

"Gee wiz if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nervous."

"Ha me nervous na. No. Maybe, a little. Ok I'm scared as hell." Rory laughed. "I'm leaving now." Rory and Lorelai left for the inn and Rory was able to convince her mother to let her drive.

* * *

So there. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the date 


	3. Date

Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any problems when you done and you know what to do. Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last 2 chapters you are amazing. Thanks

* * *

"What if I screw up? What if she decides she doesn't like me? What if this all a big mistake and she hates me?" Lorelai had been continually asking questions.

"Mom you'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and you'll do fine." Rory was getting very annoyed with her moms non stop questions. Lorelai stopped talking and looked out the window.

When the got to the inn Lorelai slowly got out, walked in and went into the kitchen where Sookie was preparing to make dinner.

"Lorelai what are you doing here? I thought you had a date. Did she cancel? Oh god I'm so sorry."

"No I just wanted to get here and make sure every thing would turn out alright."

"Lorelai it will be fun. Go and have fun on your date. I'll make sure every thing is runs smoothly here."

"Alright I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Lorelai walked out into the lobby and saw Kate sitting in a chair waiting. She walked up to her.

" So you ready to go?" Kate looked up and nodded.

"So what movie do you want to go see?"

" I don't care. Is there any you want to go see?"

"I heard knocked up was a good movie."

"Great let's see that one." The drive to the theater didn't take to long and Lorelai and Kate talked about what they did in their spare time and what their hobbies were. By the time they got the movies they were more comfortable with each other and not as nervous.

No matter how hard either woman tried they couldn't concentrate on the movie. When was looking at the screen the other would be glancing at her. They both felt like teenagers who were on their first date ever. They did manage to watch enough of the movie to know what was going on. After the movie ended they went to Luke's to have dinner. While waiting for their food they talked some more about the movie and life in general.

"So Lorelai I don't mean to sound nosy but if you don't mind me asking, How old were you when you had Rory."

"I was seventeen. Don't get me wrong I love Rory to death but I wish I had waited a few years."

"Wow. Do you still talk to her father?"

"Yea. Occasionally. He's a great guy but it just didn't work out for us. He's now married with a kid."

"Nice. How long have you had that inn?"

"Not long at all. I think it's been about 2 years now."

"It's a lovely place." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks. It can be fun to run but there are those moments." Their dinner came and they continued to talk. After Lorelai walked Kate back to the inn.

"I hope you had a good time." Kate smiled.

" I think this has been best time I've had in a long time."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be at the desk if you need anything."

"Good night Lorelai. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"No problem. Good night." Lorelai was about to walk away but stopped and went back to Kate and kissed her. Kate smiled then kissed her back. After a minuet or two Lorelai ended the kiss.

"Wow that was….wow." Kate chuckled.

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right see you tomorrow." Both women went their separate ways with a big smile on their faces.

* * *

Anything good bad suggestions let me know...Thanks 


End file.
